


Soft Moments

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Donnie, others mentioned<br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader<br/>Request: If you aren't too swamped with asks, would you mind writing something along the lines of the reader doing some house chores and Donatello (2k16) turning on some slow music for a bit of dancing/romance? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Moments

You didn’t mind doing the chores for Splinter as you understood he was busy and the boys were normally out on patrol. It was late on Saturday night, close to 11pm and you were just finishing the last of the tidying up. Of course, you had on your music which could be heard throughout the lair but you didn’t mind and neither did anyone else.   
As you held the sweeping brush in your hand, you started to sing the lyrics to yourself, nodding your head slightly. You swept most of the dirt into one pile as the song finished and the door opened. A breeze fell through the open door and caused the neat pile to scatter everywhere again, much to your annoyance.   
But when you looked and saw the culprit, you couldn’t stay made.   
Donnie offered you a small smile for an apologies, his glasses slightly bent as normal.   
You shook your head at him, pouting at him in fake anger.   
“Sorry, I didn’t know.” He chuckles, walking over to you but you turned away from him.   
“No, the damage is done.” You smirk over your shoulder at him, unable to keep a straight face as he shook his head, chuckling to himself. He walked up and placed a soft kiss on the top of your head, making you smile to yourself.   
“Where are the others?” You ask as he walked over to your phone which was what was playing the music.   
“They said I could head back early. Leo’s just going to do one more patrol then they will be back.” He flicked through your songs while speaking. You placed the brush down against the sofa.   
“So its just us?” You ask, the excitement clear in your voice.   
You had been with Donnie for a while now and while he was loving and caring, he wasn’t one for showing affection in front of his brothers. But when you were on your own, it was a different story. Donnie was sweet and often sent you small gifts to surprise you. Every time you asked why he had done it, he always says it was ‘just because he loved you’ which made your heart melt. You knew he truly did love you with every fibre of his body as did you love him.   
But it was these private moments you craved.   
Donnie turned off the music you had been playing but before you could protest, some slow, soft music began to play. You tilted your head to one side, offering Donnie a questionable look. This wasn’t the soft of music either you or himself listened to.   
You saw Donnie’s cheeks dust a light shade of red which made you smile.   
Donnie came to stand in front of you, offering you his hand, which you took with a smile. He pulled you gently against his chest as he placed both his hands around your waist and on your lower back.   
You were surprise but not stunned. Donnie was always one for romance. So you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder, allowing him to sway with you.   
As the music played on, one of Donnies hand travelled up your back and he began to play with your hair, making you close your eyes. You loved with when he played with your hair.   
Donnie let out a soft sigh of content as he gently took one of your arms from around his neck and kissed the back of your hand, his eyes closed while yours focused on his face.   
You moved your hand to rest on his cheek, stroking small circles with your thumb while Donnie leaned into your touch. You adored him.   
It was moment like this that made you love him more.   
He did these things for you out of nowhere. You had been together for so long that you would have thought he would stop surprising you but he never did. He continued to show you every day just how much you meant to him.   
You moved your hand and took his glasses off his face, making him open his eyes and look at you.   
“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice a low hum almost.   
“They sometimes get in the way when I do this.” You breath before you lean up and touch your lips to his in a soft a sweet kiss. He took a deep breath through his nose before kissing you with a fierce passion. This kiss was intoxicating, filling all your senses with him and focusing only on him.   
You wrapped your arms around him, his glasses dangling between your fingers as you kissed back, matching his passion.   
Just then, a loud set of voices filled the room, breaking you two apart and looking the door.   
Raph, Mikey and Leo stormed in. It would seem Raph and Leo had fallen out again which also meant they didn’t notice you and Donnie still holding each other. Not that they didn’t know, but Donnie would have became a stuttering mess. Even Mikey just went straight to his room .   
“That was nice while it lasted.” You giggle, stepping away from Donnie and offering him his glasses back.   
He smiled at you, taking his glasses and placing them on.   
“I better go see whats happened.” He nods to the door where Leo and Raph had just stormed through into the Dojo. You nod and quickly peck his cheek before he follows his brothers.   
it was soft moments like that that made you realise how much you loved Donnie and how much he loved you.


End file.
